


Flames

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Tommy finds some incriminating paperwork and confronts Alfie.This work is based within the when_tommy_met_alfie au my thanks to them for all their beautiful work and their support.





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture prompt https://aranoburns.tumblr.com/post/175131476134  
> 

Alfie cocks his head slightly at the sound of Tommy’s rapid step across the factory floor. He gives the men their final instructions and sends them on their way before turning to face Tommy. He looks furious, Alfie thinks, wondering what Arthur or John had fucked up to make Tommy quiet so angry. As he gets closer Alfie notices the papers clutched tightly in his fist. “’Ello love.” He says walking towards Tommy.

“What the fuck are these then ‘ey?” Tommy spits holding up the handful of paper. 

Alfie smiles, he loves when Tommy’s cheeks are flushed “Well love, hard to tell when you’ve got ‘em all screwed up in your hand innit.” He says reaching forwards and tugging on one of the leaves of paper. Tommy loosens his grip slightly, allowing Alfie to pull a piece of paper from his hand. Alfie slips his glasses on his nose and scans the piece of paper. A soft smile turns the corner of his mouth. “Mm.” He hums quietly. 

“Who the fuck is Ishmael?” Tommy demands coldly, ignoring the soft look on Alfie’s face. 

Alfie’s snapped out of his contemplation by the harshness of Tommy’s voice, he looks up and notes Tommy’s eyes are infinitely colder than he’d seen them recently. He suppresses a sigh and reaches out for Tommy’s arm, but Tommy snatches it away. Alfie shakes his head “Now sweetie, don’t get upset right. Been over for ages. They’re from fuckin’ years ago, aren’t they? Look at the fuckin’ date yeah, before the fuckin’ war innit?” Alfie taps at the top of the pages still in Tommy’s hand, drawing his attention to the dates.

Tommy’s eyes flick to the page, his shoulders slump slightly. He swallows hard trying to force the taste of bile back down. His hand with the papers drops to his side. His eyes focus on a piece of debris in front of Alfie’s boot. He can feel Alfie’s eyes on him. 

“Fuckin’ hell love. Never would’ve picked you as the jealous type. But those beautiful eyes of yours right, fuckin’ green aren’t they?” Alfie chuckles.

Tommy looks away. He fishes in his pocket for a cigarette and clamps it between his lips before pulling out his lighter and touching it to the tip. His eyes close as he draws the smoke deeply into his lungs. They stay closed as Alfie begins to speak again.

“He was my first,” Alfie says quietly. Tommy’s eyes flick to Alfie’s face in surprise, the lighter still in his hand. Alfie chuckles at the look in Tommy’s eyes. “Not my first fuck.” He clarifies “The first one I thought there could be more with. Loved.” Alfie admits with a shrug. Tommy takes another drag on his cigarette staying quiet allowing Alfie to continue talking. Alfie shakes his head “Died in the war.” He says with unusual succinctness. “Don’t know why I kept ‘em really. Just sentimental I ‘spose. Haven’t looked at ‘em in ages.” Alfie takes the other pages from Tommy’s hand, flicking through them, the soft look returning to his face. 

Tommy remains silent, his stomach doing flips. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles quietly when Alfie looks up from the pages. 

Alfie shakes his head, brushing his hand against Tommy’s cheek and his lips against Tommy’s. Tommy’s eyes close, blocking Alfie from his gaze as his body tenses, resisting Alfie’s affection. Alfie takes the lighter from Tommy’s hand, lighting it and touching it to the edge of the pages. He holds the pages between them as they catch. 

“No!” Tommy cries eyes wide trying to snatch the pages away from Alfie. 

Alfie holds them away from Tommy’s grasp. Waiting until the flames are licking at his fingers before he lets the pages float to the floor. “It’s only you innit.” He replies, lifting his gaze from the burning paper to Tommy’s face. 

Tommy blinks unable to believe his eyes, his gaze darting to the pile of ash on the floor and back to Alfie. He flings his arms around Alfie’s neck, his fingers burying themselves in Alfie’s hair as he crashes his lips against Alfie’s. He feels the smile on Alfie’s lips before he guides them apart with his own, slipping his tongue into Alfie’s mouth. He shivers as Alfie’s strong arms pull him closer almost crushing him. “Why do you put up with me?” Tommy sighs resting his forehead against Alfie’s cheek. 

Alfie chuckles warmly, his hand rising up Tommy’s back and caressing the soft, short hairs on the back of Tommy’s head. “Well sweetie, got no choice ‘ave I? Fuckin’ love ya don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr: https://twistedrunes.tumblr.com/


End file.
